Soz
right|200px|Soz Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric (crusader) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: LN Languages: Common Deity: Sapo First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 (7 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (7 pts)(+2 racial) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (MAX-2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Cleric 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (1) + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (1) + Misc (4) Improved initiative BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (2) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30 base, 20' wearing armor Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 30 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Throwing Axe: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (melee) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Throwing Axe: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (thrown) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Unarmed Strike: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (Favored option taken) Name: +1 HP Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: Medium/ Feature Name: Martial Proficiency Greatsword Feature Name: Favored Weapon Throwing Axe (diety) Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Armor Proficiency Light (Gained From Class): Skilled at wearing light armor Armor Proficiency Medium (Gained From Class): Skilled at wearing medium armor Simple Weapon Proficiency all (Gained From Class): Trained in all basic weapons Martial Proficiency Greatsword (Gained From Class): Able to use martial weapon without -4 Shield Proficiency (Gained From Class): Trained in use of shields Improved Initiative (Gained From level): +4 Initiative Channel Smite (Gained From level): You can channel (negative) energy through your weapon. Channel damage is added, will save halves damage. Traits Sworn Enemy Undead (Type): +1 to hit on AOOs against undead Zealous Striker(Type): +1 Damage against foes of other faiths Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb -3 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -4 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly -4 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +7 1 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +4 1 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +3 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -4 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive +7 1 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -4 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival +3 0 0 0 +0 Swim -3 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 * Guidance * Burning Hands (Fire Domain) * Light * Cure Light Wounds Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Four Mirror Armor 45 gp 45 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 50 gp 8 lb 2 throwing axes 8x2 gp 1x2 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Holy Symbol Wooden 1 gp 0 lb Money 31.4 gp .7 lb Trail Rations x5 2.5 gp 1 lb = Totals: 150.00 gp 66.2 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 31 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: 118.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 31.4 gp Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:24 Height:6'1" Weight:175 Hair Color:brown Eye Color:green Skin Color:tan Appearance:well groomed with minor scars on face Demeanor:calm and assertive Background After witnessing his parents book store be burned to the ground by extortionist thieves, Soz dedicated himself to the protection of knowledge and sought the patronage of Sapo. At a young age he traveled to the Green Circle to seek out spiritual and martial training with Fëanor Telrúny. His natural talents have made him a promising young crusader for the protection of knowledge and knowledge seekers. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character